The lives of Sam and Rosie
by Rebecca Lynn
Summary: I wrote a story on Sam and Rosie. It romancing their lives after their marriage with 13 children. Please feel free to review.
1. Double Surprise

Chapter 1: Double Surprise  
  
"Momma". A little voice comes running into her mother's room.  
  
"Momma?"  
  
"Yes, my little Elanor. What can I do for you?" Rosie looked down at her small little child and smiled."  
  
"When can Mister Frodo take me out for a ride again and see the Shire again?" She looked up at her mother with sweet pleading eyes and smiled in return. "I Love Mr. Frodo, he gave me my name and I'm so glad he can come visit."  
  
"Darling, I know Mister Frodo has been quite busy but if you ask him nicely tomorrow night at supper, he may be very happy to take you out.  
  
Little Elanor's eyes sparkled with delight in hearing that Mister Frodo was coming to visit them again. She loves sitting on Mister Frodo's lap and hears all the stories about what her father and he went through in the old days. She kissed her mother on the cheek and kissed her Momma's bulging stomach and skipped off to work on her stories.  
  
A few hours later Sam returned home and his daughter ran to him for kisses and hugs. They talk about each other's day until Elanor decided to help cook in the kitchen. Sam went to his bedroom to see his wife and to get something more comfortable on. He spotted Rosie reading and went to give her a kiss.  
  
"How are you feeling? Is it time yet?" Sam watched the smile on Rosie's face and relaxed a bit.  
  
"No dear, not now but it can be anytime soon. Our little girl will be happy to have another ride with Frodo and we are sending her to Aunt Ellie for a couple of nights. I have Nana ready for anything. Make sure cook has enough for when Frodo arrives. Elanor has a wonderful bond with our dear friend. Doesn't she?"  
  
Sam nodded and snuggled close to his love. Rosie smiled and tried to sit up so Sam can massage her back. The cook brought in their meal so they can have it together and went back to Elanor and fed her as well. They ate together and chatted for awhile.  
  
"Sam, dear, fetch our little Elanor and have her come kiss her Momma goodnight, please?"  
  
"Shall I get you anything while I get her?"  
  
"No. Just my little Elanor will do."  
  
Elanor kissed her Momma goodnight after a lovely story and Sam went to tuck her in and Nana fetched her a glass of water. Soon all is quieted in the Gamgee house as everyone is bedded down for the night. Sam watched his darling sleep peacefully and kissed her cheek gently and fell into a nice sleep himself.  
  
Elanor had been entertaining the cook all morning long and making sure that Mister Frodo gets all his favorite food. It was close to lunch time when cook decided to make her play out doors until Nana would fetch her to clean up before supper. Rosie was not able to take her daily walk with her little one and Elanor demanded to find out how that could be.  
  
"Momma always takes a walk with me," she pouted to Nana as Nana tried to get her bathed, "why can't she now?"  
  
"Momma is not feeling really well right now, dear, and she needs to rest today."  
  
"Can I go see her? Please? Pretty Please??"  
  
"No... not now but I will see if your Momma is up to seeing you before supper. Come on, work with me dear, Mister Frodo and your father will be here soon.  
  
She smiled down at the little child who changed her demeanor really quickly. Elanor became an angel, got dressed and decided that she just had to make sure that cook is making everything perfectly. She heard her father come in and ran to give her kisses and hugs. Frodo got his turn for a kiss and hugs and picked up the little girl and span her around.  
  
"Mister Frodo...Mister Frodo you came!! It is so good to see you. Cook made all your favorite food and..." . Sam interrupted, "why don't you show Mister Frodo some of your stories while I go check on your Momma?"  
  
Frodo watched Sam's concerned face and asks, "How is she feeling, Sam?"  
  
"It is near time for she can not join us for supper. Nana just told me while I put my bag away. I will be in for dinner."  
  
"Can I see Momma, Please?"  
  
Sam smiled down at his daughter, "Yes, if you want you can come with me but just for a little bit since supper is very soon."  
  
They went in to see Rosie. She looked like she is in pain but putted on a brave face for her little one. They chatted for a little while and Sam took her to supper and kissed his wife on the cheek and whispered, "Hang in there, Rosie." Supper went unusually quickly and Sam and Frodo were both distracted. They knew the baby is coming and Rosie was in good hands with Nana but still it was nerve wrecking. Elanor got her wish when she found out that Mister Frodo was taking her for a ride. Sam hugged his little one and explained that she is going to visit Aunt Ellie for a couple of nights and when she gets home she will have a new brother or sister to meet.  
  
No sooner as Elanor and Frodo left Nana rushed out of the bedroom and yelled for Sam. "Sam, your wife is ready, the baby is coming and she wants you by her side."  
  
Sam hurried on in and saw Rosie shrieking in pain as she tried to breathe. Sam grabbed her hand and Nana instructed Rosie to push. Sam wiped her brow and tried unsuccessfully to coax her through the pain.  
  
"Sam, quit touching me..."  
  
"Rosie, concentrate on your breathing and when I say push I want you to push as hard as you can. Okay. Rosie, now push! That's a girl Come on Rosie! You are doing wonderfully. Rosie gave a final push and a baby came out crying and Nana cleansed it and announced its presence.  
  
"It's a healthy baby boy," she wrapped him in a blanket and noticed Rosie wincing in pain again, "Oh Sam, looks like Rosie is in for more pushing soon."  
  
Sam held his new born son with such pride and tears started to flow and then he wakes up to attention as Rosie tried to breathe. "What? Another one?" Before he had a chance to faint he laid down his son and grabbed for Rosie's hand again.  
  
She slowed her breathing down and whimpered, "Sam, I am too tired, I just can't do this anymore."  
  
Nana interrupted, "Yes, you can, dear; I know the pain is unbearable but I just need a really good push. Here it comes! Come on Rosie, you can do it...good girl! That is it!"  
  
Sam praised her as well and next thing he knew, Nana announced to them that they have healthy, baby girl. As Nana cleaned the other one Sam kissed his wife and handed her the first born and Sam held the second child.  
  
Rosie smiled at all three of them, "We have our Frodo and Rose." Sam smiled an approval. 


	2. Papa's Girl

Chapter 2 Papa's Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from LOTR. I am glad that my first chapter was liked. Thanks to my reviewers I decided to continue on and make a Chapter 2. Enjoy!  
  
Ameria- Thanks so much for the information and I hope you like this next Chapter.  
  
Kuramasgirl1556- Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this Chapter as well!  
  
Briana- Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this next Chapter.  
  
Hannah- Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope this one is a great job too!  
  
Redhead-Thanks Mommy, I hope you like Chapter 2!  
  
I want to give a major Thank you to Maggie who did an awesome job editing it for me!!  
  
Six months passed by and it was time to harvest the crops. Sam spent the early mornings doing his Mayoral duties and spent the latter part of the day working in the gardens. Elanor was very fond of the gardens and was very proud that her last name is Gardner. Sam had given her a little plot of her own where she could grow whatever she wished. She decided on berries and she tended to her garden daily.  
  
"Papa! Papa! I filled two whole baskets today and it's not supper time yet!"  
  
Sam walked over to find out what all the fuss was about. He loved that he taught his daughter everything about each type of garden. Each day Sam checked on how she was doing and each day Sam went back to what he did with a smile on his face.  
  
"That's my girl! I think you can take them inside to Momma now. I am so proud of my little gardener!" Sam beamed with pride.  
  
"All by myself?" she questioned as she tried to pick up both of the baskets. "They are heavy, Papa. I want to bring them in with you."  
  
Sam smiled, "How about if you take just one in? I would love to help you but I have a few more hours before supper and I have to finish up for today." He watched as his daughter's smile turned upside down. "Hey now, don't fret, I want to get done so I can read to you tonight before you need to be tucked in."  
  
Elanor hugged her father and grabbed the one basket. With much determination, she brought it back to her house and showed her Momma.  
  
"Looky, looky, Momma! I filled it and I filled another but Papa will bring it in!"  
  
Rosie turned around from helping Cook knead the bread dough and smiled. She lifted the basket onto the table. "I am impressed! That is wonderful, dear."  
  
"Are Frodo and Rose still napping? I want to hold them. Papa says tonight he will read me a story! I love my little garden. I love my last name being Gardner. I love being a big..."  
  
Rosie interrupted with a laugh, "Slow down...slow down...To answer your question, they are still napping. I will let you hold them after I feed them. Yes, it is a perfect last name for you, isn't it? How about you go and practice your writing until Papa gets home?  
  
"Otay, Momma." Elanor skipped off to write and waited patiently until she heard her Papa coming down the tunnel way.  
  
Sam walked in looking exhausted and went to find Rosie. He put all his stuff away and made his way into the kitchen. He watched Cook and Rosie for a little while and sat down. He cleared his throat and Rosie turned around and smiled.  
  
"Welcome home, sweetie. Supper will be ready within the hour. You look tired."  
  
"I am, dear, it has been a long day and I am looking forward to a relaxing evening."  
  
Rosie went to Sam and kissed him and massaged his back. "Elanor will be in here soon. She is very happy working in her garden. She's progressing very nicely with her writing. Ahh, here she is now! I have to get the little ones up, honey. I will be back after I feed Frodo and Rose and then we can eat." Rosie hurried out to the twin's room.  
  
"Papa, I did more writing today. I can't wait for you to read to me tonight. I think Momma will put out some berries with our supper. Is Mr. Frodo coming to visit tomorrow?"  
  
Sam picked Elanor up and sat her on his knee, "I can't wait to read to you. Mr. Frodo will be coming next weekend, my dear. How about we wash our hands for supper?" They went to get ready for supper and Rosie left the two little infants with Nana and went in to eat.  
  
"Supper is great, Momma. May I please go to Nana and hold the twins?" Elanor asked stuffing the last of her supper down her throat.  
  
"Yes, you may, please ask Nana to assist you."  
  
"Papa, I will find you later." She ran off quickly without giving anyone a chance to have a word in edgewise.  
  
"What is the matter?"  
  
Sam sighed, "You always have a way of knowing when something is wrong."  
  
"You hardly ate. Well, not as much as I know you can, dear, and you let Elanor do a lot more of the talking. Are you not feeling well?"  
  
"I feel fine. It has been haunting me ever since our names were changed to Gardner. Even though it was a proud moment, It is just bugging me. I have always been a Gamgee. Our little one is so happy about it and I wish I had the same love for it as she does."  
  
Rosie looked to him with concern, "Dear, if it is bugging you that much I'm sure the name can be changed back to Gamgee. It was a nice gesture for it to be changed to Gardner. Besides, dear, you will always been known as SamWise Gamgee, the only hobbit for me."  
  
Sam smiled and looked across the table at Rosie and noticed his little girl in tears with a very red face. His smile quickly faded and Rosie turned to see what had caught his attention. "What's wrong? Elanor...are you alright? What happened?" Rosie went to go comfort her but Elanor held out her arms to push her away.  
  
"Don't touch me, Mommy! I came in to see if Papa was ready to read to me and find out that you're both name haters. We have the best last name in the world...we...we...how...I hate you Papa!" she lashed out and stomped off to her room with tears continuing to stream down her face. She tucked herself under the covers; scared to think what her Papa would do.  
  
Sam and Rosie sat in shock after hearing Elanor's outburst. Rosie sighed and Sam looked stunned and it seemed like minutes past before a word was spoken.  
  
"I...I...didn't know she was there...I"  
  
"It's okay. She doesn't really hate you. We forget sometimes she is even just a child. It's a blessing that she rarely ever lashes out like that. Go to her, Sam, talk with her."  
  
Sam nodded, "I'm going to her now. I'll be in to kiss the twins goodnight after I read to her as I said I would."  
  
"Elanor...Elanor? It is Papa; may I speak to you please?"  
  
"Yes, Papa."  
  
"Come to Papa; let me see your pretty little face. That's my girl! I am sorry that you are unhappy with me."  
  
Elanor jumped out of her bed into her Papa's arms, "Oh Papa! I love our last name!" she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I just couldn't bare the thought of having it changed...I won't feel like I am your special little girl...not the same."  
  
Sam hugged her and sat her on the bed, "My little Elanor, it is not our last name that makes you special to me. You are special to me because you are you. Not because of our time together working in the gardens. I cherish that as well, but it has nothing to do with our last name. I have always been a Gamgee. It doesn't feel right to me to be known as another last name. I never wanted you to be upset with me or hate me."  
  
"I don't hate you, Papa. I was mad. If you want our name changed back, it is okay with me."  
  
"I haven't made up my mind yet. I will keep your feelings in mind as I think about it. I said I will read to you and even though it is getting late, I still want too. May I?"  
  
Elanor squeezed her Papa with a big hug and squealed with delight, "Yippie! Please read this one? This one is my favorite."  
  
"I will read a few chapters and then you need to get some sleep." Sam said as he took the book from her. Elanor hopped into bed and got comfortable. He read a few chapters, and she fell asleep. He watched her sleep, kissed her goodnight and tucked her in. 


End file.
